


End of the World

by Leowolf16



Category: Angel: the Series, Charmed
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leowolf16/pseuds/Leowolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another apocalypse. A new threat to the world, well worlds. Dimensions are brought together by a new evil, Can the heroes from Charmed and Angel save their worlds?<br/>Set after the Charmed season 9 comics and the season 5 finale of Angel.<br/>All characters listed included but will focus more on OCs, Wesley and Phoebe overall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site, I've written on fanfiction.net but I wanted to try on here to. This is my first crossover aswell as my first time writing the charmed characters and only the second time I've written the Angel character so sorry if they are a bit out of character. I am trying to find a Beta Reader to help me on this story, mostly I need help on spellings and puncation, so please let me know if anyone can help. Please review even if you hate it, give me advice on how to improve this as I really want to do good.  
> This first chapter only has OC so you might not see you favuorite character straight away but I've already said in the summary which characters are more involved. Please enjoy!

Thunder rolled over the barren landscape, lightning striking down near the snow-capped mountains in distance. Within one of the mountains was an iced chamber where three figures stood, surveying the chamber, even though there was no entrance in or out

The chamber, about 10 foot high and 15 foot wide, was clear with a slight blue-ish colour to the walls and floor while the ceiling was a light grey blue colour. The chamber was a smooth circle almost all the way round with a deep dip in the wall, a couple of foot wider and taller than a human, with ice shards were scattered around it. In the centre of the chamber was a block of solid ice, connecting the floor to the ceiling, seemingly holding the chamber up.

“Is this it?” One of the figures asked

He was slim and taller than the others with brown hair going down to his shoulders. On his face, he had a semi-circle mark on the right side of it although the mark was mostly covered by his hair. He was wear a brown jacket, black V-neck T-Shirt and brown trousers with a small pendant on a piece of string tried around his neck

“Yes” One of the others answered, walking around the chamber, stopping often and staring at the dip in the wall.

He was a few inches shorter than the other guy but had a larger, more muscular build. The guy was tanned with short black hair, spiked up, and piercing, bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white polo T-shirt and black jeans.

The final guy, who was stood quietly to the side, was shorter than both of them by a couple of inches and had a slim, lean build with dark brown spiked hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a blue top undernearth and black jogging bottoms with two white stripes along the side.

“Is that where you were in prisoned?” He asked while pointing at the dip in the wall the guy was staring at

“Yes” he said, coming to a halt in front of the ice in the centre

“So,” The guy from the side said slowly, “Is that the powerful one we’re supposed to free than who can’t free their self?” He asked sarcastically

“She is more powerful than you could even dream boy,” The guy replied rushing at him, placing a hand around his throat, “But then again so I am I"

“Stefan put Shade down, he is only a child, he can’t possibly understand her power”

“Then he shall learn, Rack” Stefan said, holding Shade higher

“You’re suffocating him,” Rack said, “He can’t help us if his dead"

“True, it’s your lucky day then Shade,” He said walking back to the centre of the chamber, muttering quietly, “Some Source of all evil”

“That’s my father” Shade croaked out, holding his throat, taking deep breaths

“Whatever, Rack use the magic you’ve collected over the years, release her”

“Are you sure it’s time?” Rack asked

“I know you’re trying to stall this. You’ve been having second thoughts for a while since you swore to help but I brought you back to life for this, so you can either do it or I’ll let you go back to being dead”

“Ok” Rack said, bowing his head, summoning a box out of nowhere

The box was made from dark oak wood and had a mix of odd symbols around the side with gold around the rim of the box.

Opening the box, a mix of red and black energy flew out heading straight for the block of ice. The energy flew around inside the block as cracks began to appear in the ice.

“It’s working,” Stefan said, gazing at the ice, “Good work boy”

“I may not be the Source yet but I can still command and force enough demons and vampires to do the spell so don’t act so surprised” Shade said

“I’m not surprised at you boy, I’m surprised how much power the Source has gained”

“Well you have been in ice for over100 years but surely he was powerful before”

“Oh god no, he bowed and cowered before me when I only just walked past him”

“I don’t believe that, you’re making that up”

“No I am not, from you’re plane of existence he is more brave now that he has a queen at his side but in others he is still a coward”

“How many planes are there?”

“Billions” Stefan replied as a huge smash came from the block

“Take cover” Rack cried

All of them dived for cover as the block exploded, ice piece as sharp as draggers flying everywhere as smoke came from the explosion, blocking their view of the ice block.

“She is free” Stefan said, kneeling on the ground, as a figure appeared in the smoke

Covered in cuts and bruises caused by the ice, Shade and Rack stood up slowly, checking themselves for any deep cuts. Holding onto each other tightly, Shade and Rack made their way over to Stefan and the figure in the smoke, stumbling over broken pieces of ice as they went.

“The destroyer” Rack whispered in Shade’s ear, “We’ve released the destroyer of worlds, the death of everyone. We shouldn’t have done it, the world is doomed”

“Aren’t you being a bit dramatic” Shade whispered back

“No, it’s true, this is the purest evil yet bravest hero the universe has ever known”

“If she’s the bravest hero why would she destroy us?” Shade questioned

“No one knows”

“Jade” Stefan said, standing up

“Stefan” She said softly, stepping out of the smoke.

There stood a humanoid shaped lioness standing up straight on her back legs, stood about 5 foot tall, with a lean muscular shape. Its coat was a bright gold colour with silver eyes and dragger like claws.

“Do you remember?”

“Yes” Jade said, looking down at her arm, moving and twisting them around

“Are you evil?”

“Yes,” She answered as black stripes started to appear on her golden coat, “I’m free?”

“Yes” Stefan said

The black stripes on her arms and leg were in a shape of a triangle, the base of triangle starting from the wrist and ankle with the point going to knee and elbow. A black strip appeared on her back, along her spine to the base of the neck, with black stripes going around the side but stopping before reaching the front of her body. Small black streaks of hair formed on her face and hands as her eyes turned bright, blood red and claws became pitch black.

“They shall pay, in blood”


	2. Chapter 2 (Charmed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show the Charmed Ones, set after their season 9 comics as I wanted Prue back and for Phoebe to have all her powers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess this chapter in set and has the Charmed characters. I thought it would be simpler to put Angel, Charmed or OC in brackets so people can tell which characters are involved although I probably won't do another OC chapter as they'll either be in the Charmed or Angel world. I hoped you liked the OC, I'm going to introduce another one soon but they'll be helping the Charmed Ones and the Angel team.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Angel but I do own Shade, Jade and Stefan

“Hey Piper” Phoebe said, entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table, “Did the boys call?”

“Hey Pheebs. Yeah they did, they’re all enjoying their camping trip, Coop wanted to wait until you came down to say hi but Chris dragged him off to play before I could call you” Piper said before glancing at the clock from her place by the counter, “Aren’t you later for work?”

“Yeah I know I already messaged Elise, Where’s Paige?”

“Already went to work why?”

“I got a really freaky premonition about ice shattering and something stepping out of it, the thing felt so powerful and evil”

“Did you get a look at it?”

“That’s the issue no, there was too much smoke, but there was no info in the premonition, all there was was the feeling of power and evil”

“That’s not good, Paige! Cole!” Piper shouted, “How evil are you talking about? Normal demons or something like the Source”

“Much worse than the Source” Phoebe said causing Piper’s face to darken immediately

Blue orbs appear in the kitchen with the jingling sound as Paige appeared.

“What’s wrong?” Paige asked, looking at Phoebe and Piper’s faces, “Where’s the demon?”

“That’s the probably we don’t know” Phoebe answered, frustrated “What do you know?”

“Nothing apart from that it’s really evil”

“Source of All Evil evil?”

“Much worse”

“Paige can you go see the Elders and find out what’s going on and why Phoebe’s premonition had no information in it?” Piper asked

“Sure, see you in a bit” Paige said, disappearing in blue orbs

“I should go to work, no point waiting if we got nothing to go on” Phoebe said, getting up

“See you later” Piper said

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we now?” Shade asked grumpily

Shade, Stefan and Jade had just flamed in behind a tree and some bushes in a park. Instantly all of them crouched down behind the tree and bushes, Shade peaked around the tree to see lots of people rushing around before standing back up, leaning against the tree. He could tell it was morning as everyone was rushing to get to work especially now as all of these people would probably be late.

“Stop acting so grumpy, it’s not my choice we killed your parents and your world, it’s just what she does” Stefan said staring at Shade instead of looking around

“Well she could have done it without setting fire and stabbing them at the same time,” Looking around, “where did Rack go?”

“He was no use to us anymore so he’s dead again”

“Be quiet” Jade said, looking out from their hiding place, watching the people walk past

Jade was now in human form where she had short light brown hair swept to one side and bright blue eyes. She was still muscular in her human form and didn’t change much in height either, only a couple of cm’s difference. She was wearing a red T-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms with a black leather jacket hung over her right shoulder. Also her voice was lighter and you could hear a bit of an English accent in her voice instead of being plain like before.

“Russell is coming” Jade said in a hushed tone of voice

“Russell died in 1924” Stefan said

“Well look” She said, pointing up the path to where Phoebe was walking along on her way to work.

“That’s not Russell but her next life”

“I know but they are technically the same person so she can be evil too”

“I never understood why you wanted Russell to become evil, we were strong enough before so we did need her”

“We do need her, remember the Seer, she told us about the Charmed Ones. Turning Russell evil would just make turning her next life, a Charmed One, evil easier”

“When did you plan this?”

“Mostly in my prison”

“Fair enough”

“Mum” Shade whispered behind them, finally seeing Phoebe

“This is another version of your mum, she killed your dad and you were never born in this dimension” Stefan said

“I’m going to chat with her” Jade said throwing her jacket to Stefan, who caught it easily, before moving out from behind the tree and bushes into the open, wiping any leaves and twigs off as she walked

“Don’t kill her” Shade shouted at her

Stepping slightly in front of Phoebe, who was not watching where she was going, Jade got close enough so that they would bump into each other.

“Oops sorry” Phoebe said before her eyes closed and her head went back for a few seconds, longer than normal

_Ice shattering, the creature escaping from its prison_

_People dying by the hand of a humanoid lioness_

_S_ _creaming, blood everywhere_

_Worlds ending, most of them either falling apart or being destroyed by fire_

_Power so much power_

_Revenge, must get revenge_

_Evil, pure evil_

“Are you ok?” Jade questioned, faking sounding worried

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, sorry I gotta go” Phoebe said panicking, fear rolling off of her

“Are you sure? You look a bit scared”

“I’m fine” Phoebe said rushing off, trying to find a quiet place to call Paige

“What did you do to her?” Shade questioned

“Nothing, she scared herself” Jade said, innocently

“Why did you do that? Now there know about us, they’ll try to stop us” Stefan said, angrily

“Let them try” Jade said grinning, “Let them try”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter and please review/comment on this as I don't usually do more than 2 or 3 chapter if I don't get a review/comment


	3. Chapter 3 (Angel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Charmed but Jade, Shade and Stefan are mine

Looking around the grand hotel, Shade walked over to the counter. Wiping a fine later of dust off of it, he could tell it had been left for over a year since anyone had been there.

The furniture in the lobby was intact, almost no damage at all but the same would be said for the whole hotel, giving no reason in why it was just left. The only damage was on the round sofa in the centre of the lobby which had a wheel missing but that was it. The electricity was working perfectly, none of the bulbs were broken, and he was guessing that the water would be working too.

“So what do you think Shade?” Jade asked, coming out of the shadows at the top of the stairs

In her human form, Jade had bright blue eyes and short light brown hair swept over to the left. She was only slightly short in this form, only by a few cm, but still had a lean and muscular body shape.

“It’s amazing, what’s this place called?” He questioned

“Hyperion Hotel although it hasn’t been a working hotel in ages but has been the home of Angelus for a few years”

“Who’s Angelus?”

“A vampire, I knew him better than anyone for a long time” Jade replied, head tilted to one side as if she was deep in memories as she walked down the stairs, “Anyway, did you save the human?”

“Um kind of,” Shade answered in a quiet voice, “He was too close to death so he’s in a coma”

“What, surely you would have enough power to save him”

“No I don’t as I said he was too close to death, his soul had almost left his body when I got there” Shade rushed out quickly

He leaning against the counter, trying his best to act casually and not nervous, as Jade reached the bottom of the stairs

“How long until he’ll wake up then” Jade asked, heading over to him almost as if she was a predator stalking its prey

“Probably never, that’s what the doctor said”

“You took him to a hospital” She said in disbelief

“Well yeah, that’s what you normally do in that case”

“No what you normally do is bring him with you so that either me or Stefan could wake him”

“Guys,” Stefan said, entering through the main doors, “The blue smurf goddess is coming,” before going back outside again

“What and who is a blue smurf goddess?” Shade asked

“An Old One, called Illyria, so technically a goddess and she is blue. That’s why Stefan calls her a smurf, also he believe she is too weak to be called a goddess” Jade said

“Ok so are we supposed to hide from her, if you’re strong than her why hide”

“For a bit of fun”

“So you show yourself to some witches but not to a goddess, both of which your stronger than them. I have a suspicion that you’re lying about being strong than her”

“Silence” Jade snapped harshly, grabbing his wrist hard enough to cause bruising before flaming out of the room

“Very well half breed” A voice said

“Illyria, we’ve been fighting an army together can’t you just call me Angel” Angel asked, opening the door to the hotel

“Fine”

“Thank you, can you put Gunn down on the counter”

“We’ll you let me go and get Wesley’s body then”

“Spike already gone to get him and I need you to control time around Gunn, if you go he’ll die before I can save him”

Illyria didn’t reply but did as Angel asked, putting Gunn down on the counter and controlling the time around him although it was getting more difficult now, while Angel run off to get a first aid kit.

“In my weaken state I will not be able to control time much longer” Illyria told Angel when he came back

“Ok just hold out as long as you can’t” Angel said before tending to Gunn

Gunn had a massive gash along his stomach as well as a number of small cut covering his whole body. He had been able to fight most of the battle, mostly due to Spike and Angel killing most of the demon before they went near him, but one demon had snuck behind them and knocked Gunn out. Illyria had stopped the demon before it had a chance to kill him and put Gunn in a small time bubble so he wouldn’t die while they had to finish off the army.

Angel had a deep gash along his back and legs, making him unable to walk far. Spike had a number of deep cuts on his chest and stomach while Illyria had got away with only a few small cuts most of which had been deeper before but had healed on the way to the hotel.

While Angel was tending to Gunn stomach as fast as possible, only just wrapping it, the door burst open.

“He wasn’t there” Spike said, taking deep breath despite him not needing to breath

“What?” Angel asked, looking up from Gunn

“Wes he wasn’t there, Vail’s body was but Wes wasn’t”

“Are you sure he was dead Illyria?” Angel asked

“Yes, he died in my arms” Illyria answered

“Ok we can find his body later but right now we need the save Gunn”

“And fix ourselves” Spike said, going over to the first aid kit and picking some bandages up

“That to”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you his friends” The nurse asked

“Well yes, I found him and I wanted to check he was ok” Shade said, leaning on the counter

Jade and Shade were stood in the reception of the hospital, people swarming around them. Jade was looking around seeing the seats lined up against the wall filled with people, most of them injured with a few of them sat waiting on news. A couple was walking to the reception desk, knocking into Jade, but continued pass her, not seeing her death glare at them.

“Was he part of the accident,” The nurse asked, “Apparently it was huge, we’ve been filled up for about an hour”

“I don’t know,” Shade said, seeing Jade give the couple death glares he quickly left the nurse, “I got the room” Grabbing Jade by the arm, “Don’t kill them here, not with everyone watching”

“Why not” She asked

Flicking her wrist in their direction, a small ring of flame flew from her hand going around their necks. Both the woman and man grabbed their throat desperately trying to breath and stop the burning. Some nurses and a young doctor run over to them, trying everything to help but there was nothing they could do.

“Well I meant not to stab them or snap their neck but that’s fine” Shade said sarcastically on the last bit as he saw the woman drop to the floor, both of them were already turning blue. “Come on let’s go”

Walking down the corridor, still pulling Jade along, Shade finally stopped seeing the correct door number.

“Here” He said, opening the door, letting Jade through

“I see what you mean, very close to death, basically he was already dead when you found him but I can find a solution” Jade said, walking over to the bed

He was lying in a single bed, in a white gown, covered by a green blanket. The guy had short dark brown hair with light stubble on his face and a faded scar on his neck.

“I’m gonna sound like Stefan here but why do you need him?” Shade asked, shutting the door but not moving further into the room

“He’s important somehow, I don’t know why but he needs to live”

“Well that’s cryptic,” Folding his arms before asking, “So what now”

“Now I have to save him. The Powers that Be here don’t know that he is important, they just think he is another human that will help their champion”

“What’s a champion?”

“Basically it’s their hero, the one who saves the day for good”

“I thought that you’re evil”

“I am, he just needs to be saved. If I don’t do it they’ll send someone who can” Jade said, putting her hands onto the guy’s chest

“The Powers?” Shade asked as Jade hands started glowing red

“No, of course not, their idiots. There are people stronger than them”

Not sure what else to do Shade walked over and flopped down in the chair beside the bed, watching the red glow starting to surround the man.

“It’s done,” Jade announced, taking her hands off the guy’s chest, “He should wake up in a bit”

“Are we going to stay?” Shade asked

“Let’s go, he shouldn’t be going anywhere, probably won’t even remember who he is”

Grabbing his arm Jade them flamed away before they could hear the heart machine flat line or see the guy’s eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for any spelling mistakes and please leave a comment or kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for any spellings mistakes and please review.


End file.
